I'm Your Number One Fanfiction
by Lady Isla
Summary: Summary: The Imaginary Friends discover fanfiction. Will they brace themselves for the horrors inflicted upon them? Please leave a review after reading.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Summary:** The Imaginary Friends discover fanfiction. Will they brace themselves for the horrors inflicted upon them? Please leave a review after reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, except Glee (who is my OC).

**Note:** All the stories and the authors mentioned in this fic are made-up, any resemblance to actual stories or people are coincidence.

**I'm Your Number One Fanfiction**

-Chapter 1: The Discovery-

It was another day at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Frankie Foster was busily surfing in the Internet, looking for a website that might interest her. Soon she came across a certain website she hasn't seen before.  
"Hey, what's this? Frankie said aloud as she read the site's address. "Hmm, wonder what's it about?"   
She was about to click a link when she heard Mr. Herriman, her grandma's six-foot-all rabbit, was barking an order outside her door.  
"Miss Frances! There is a mess in the kitchen that needs to be cleaned up at once. Go tend to it now!" he called.  
"I'll be in there in a couple of seconds, I just found a…"  
"Miss Frances!"  
"Okay! I'm coming!"  
As Frankie grudgingly marches out her room, a blue Imaginary Friend named Bloo, bumps into her room.  
"Oh, hey, Frankie, what's up?" he asked.  
"Fine," Frankie responded. "Listen, Bloo. Can you watch my computer for a minute? I came across this website and it looks interesting. But I have to go do something in the kitchen for a while, so can you make sure nobody messes around my computer?"  
"Sure, okay!" Bloo replied enthusiastically.  
Frankie then points a threatening finger at his face. "And that includes you. If I come back and saw my computer damaged in any certain way, I will be sure you won't be able to sit down for two weeks."  
"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. You don't trust me? I promise I won't let anything bad happen to your computer," Bloo said innocently. "And if something bad did happen to it, you can hang me outside the window in the tallest room by my toes."  
"You don't have any toes," Frankie said after a pause.  
Bloo pouts then Frankie walks out the room. Bloo then goes over her computer and sat down.  
"Let's see what this website has got Frankie so interested," he said to himself. What ever that means… I think it's a stupid name for a website."  
He clicks on something, and site showed him a page full of lists of cartoon show titles. His eyes widened when he saw "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" among the titles.  
"Oh, my gosh!" he gasped. "Wilt! Eduardo! Coco! Come here, you gotta see this!"  
A tall red Imaginary Friend named Wilt, a big purple hairy Friend named Eduardo, and a plant-plane-bird Friend named Coco enter the room.  
"See what, Bloo?" Wilt asked.  
"Look what I found!" Bloo pointed the "Foster's" title for all to see.  
"Co co co co co co co co co?" Coco asked.  
"I don't why it's there. What do you say we check it out?"  
"Si! Si!" Eduardo said.  
"Sure, why not?" Wilt agreed.  
"Co co!"  
Bloo clicks on the title and it showed them another page with a column of titles and summaries.  
"Hey, what are these?" Bloo asked, looking awe.  
"Cool! I think they're stories," they heard a voice behind them. They all turned to see a small green optimistic (yet a bit air-headed) Imaginary Friend named Glee, looking at the computer too.  
"Glee! What are you doing here?" Bloo asked her.  
"I live here," she replied cheerfully.  
"Oh. But I didn't see you come in; where did you come from?"  
"My creator."  
"Never mind," Bloo sighed in frustration. "I didn't call you here, Glee. Go away."  
"Why?"   
"Because I didn't call you to come here."  
"Why?"  
"Because!"  
"Because what?"  
"Because you're not very bright!"  
Glee looked puzzled. "Why am I in the dark?"  
"Never mind, you can stay with us," Bloo said through his teeth. "Let's just check what these 'stories' are. Let's read this one first."  
Bloo clicked on a story titled.

**Heart for a Friend  
By: MacIsHawt**

"MacIsHawt?? Jeez, they must have some serious issues," Bloo chuckled.  
"Um… excuse me, but I'm not really sure if we could--" Wilt began but everyone hushed him. "I'm sorry."

**Eighteen-year-old Goo is alone. So alone and helpless. So alone she didn't know what to do. She wondered if the person she loved ever loved her back.**

Eduardo suddenly burst out crying, to everyone's surprise.  
"Don't cry, Eduardo, I'm sure Goo isn't like that," Wilt tries to calm his crying friend.  
"Look on the bright side, it's just a story," Glee said.  
"Always the optimistic one, aren't you, Glee?" Bloo smirked.  
"Co co co, co co co co," Coco said frowning.  
"So, what if Goo is eighteen? Like Glee said, it's just a story?"

**Goo had no one to talk about her feelings, not even her parents. That night, Goo was standing at the highest roof of Foster's, looking all around the houses below. Wondering if she could jump off to stop the pain.**

"Don't jump, Goo!" Wilt screamed, frightening Eduardo. "Sorry."

**Before she can even get over the railing, she heard a cool voice speaking, "What are you doing here, Goo?"  
She gasped and turned around. No, it can't be! But it's him! It's her true love!**

"Who?"   
"Sorry?"  
"Si?"  
"Co co?"  
"Huh?"

**"I didn't know you cared," Goo said to him. "I always care about you, Goo," he said. Mac lifts her chin and then kisses her.**

The reaction from each Friend was unbelievable. Eduardo's jaw dropped; Coco, in her shock laid an egg; Wilt's good eye widened; Glee beamed, and Bloo gasped.  
"Hey! Take your hands off Mac, Goo!" the blue Friend shouted.

**Goo pulled away from the kiss.**

"Ha! Take that!"

**But she eagerly returned the kiss, but much more passionately.**

"Awww, they so cuuuuute!" Eduardo cooed.  
"Co co co!" Coco agreed.  
"Yuck, that is as cute as Wilt taking Frankie to her prom," Bloo remarked, disgusted at the story he's reading.  
Wilt's good eye widened. "How did you know that?"  
"Know what?" Bloo turns to the tall friend.  
"Oh, nothing."

**"Mac, I…" "Yes, Goo?" "I… I… I love you!" Then the young woman jumps on Mac, kissing him and tearing at his clothes.**

"Wow, Bloo! Goo is getting wild over your creator," Glee said.  
"Si, I never had crazy lady kissing me and tearing me clothes," said Eduardo.  
"This… no… it can't be true," Bloo looks shocked. "I mean, there are a lot of Macs, right?"

**"But, Goo… what if Bloo comes along and sees us like this?" Mac asked worriedly.**

"Nope, it's the same Mac; I'm sorry, Bloo," Wilt said.

**"Never mind about Bloo, ickle Mackkie-poo. Let us spend this night together, just the two of us," Goo replied seductively.**

"Ickle Mackkie-poo?" the imaginary friends asked in unison.

**And that night, Mac and Goo were lost in their deep intimate passion.**

_Thud!_

"Bloo! Are you okay?" Wilt asked as he tries to wake up Bloo, who fell off the chair and fainted.  
"Is it over?" Bloo asked, looking sick.

**The next day, Mac and Goo confessed their love to their friends and everyone threw a big wedding in honor of the couple. Mac and Goo got married and have three kids. With Bloo marrying Berry. The End.**

"Co co co co co co co," Coco said in awe.  
"I agree," Glee said.  
"How could Mac do this to me…?" Bloo cried in horror. "How could he leave me for some girl! I thought we're supposed to be best friends forever!"  
"Bloo, it's just a story; it's not real," Wilt told him.  
"Can we read another, please?" Eduardo begged.  
"As long it doesn't have to do with Goo removing Mac's clothes," Wilt said with a shudder.  
"Ooh, how about this one?" Glee pointed to another story.  
Bloo got back on the chair and clicked on the story.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Of Slash and Lemons

**Disclaimer:** I don't Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, except Glee (who is my OC).

**Note:** Warning! Serious fanfics containing slash and lemons ahead.

-Chapter 2: Of Slash and Lemons-

The imaginary gang glanced over Bloo's shoulders and read the title and summary of another story Bloo just clicked.

**Brokeback Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
By: SlashLuvAllTheWay  
Summary: Three different tales about three lovers with a forbidden passion. Will they ever have a happy ending? Complete. B/M, C/H and E/W Slash.**

"I'm sorry, but what is this… slash?" Wilt asked.  
"Do I look like the author to you?" Bloo replied disdainfully.  
"Co co co co co co co co," Coco said.  
"Swordfighting? Cool! I bet it has cool and gruesome violence!"  
"But me don't like violence!" Eduardo whines.  
"Oh, don't worry, Ed, I'm not sure it won't be that GRUESOME," Glee said.  
Everyone started to read the story and—

(A/N: The rest of the fanfic in this fanfic has been censored, and it will not be shown, so your poor innocent minds will not suffer disturbing mental scars for the rest of your life. However, you may only get glimpses of some words from the fanfic.)

**"I love you."  
-  
"Please kiss me!"  
-  
"I want you tonight!"  
-  
"Let's try a new position…"  
-  
Then he pressed his lips against…  
-  
"… Well, that was fun."**

After reading the story, everyone (except Glee) had shocked and disgusted faces.  
"WooooOOOOOOW!!!" Glee exclaimed in surprise. "Bloo, you're so MANLY!!! Why couldn't you be like that in real life?"  
Bloo fainted; Coco literally turned white; Wilt screamed; and Eduardo turned green and ran out the room. Glee then heard a "ralph" sound outside.  
After Glee calmed everyone down, and reviving Bloo, Wilt said, "I'm sorry, but we're not reading a slash again."  
"Agreed," Bloo said, shuddering.  
"Read what again?" they heard a voice and the Friends turned around to see Mac walking in.  
"Hey, guys? What's going on? I saw Eduardo before coming here, he looked kinda sick," Mac said.  
"Well, well, well… look who's here. Ickle Mackkie-poo," Bloo remarked coolly.  
"Ickle Mackkie— where did you get that silly name?" Mac asked, looking surprised.  
"Oh, why don't you ask your girlfriend Goo?"  
Mac looks outraged. "Bloo! Goo is not my girlfriend and she never calls me that!"   
"Is that a denial? Sus-pi-cioooooouuuuuusssssssss."  
"Don't listen to him, Mac. Bloo had just been reading some silly story," Wilt said.  
"Bloo, you can't just believe anything you read," Mac told his Imaginary Friend.  
"Oh, really? And what history books? Or Cosmopolitan? Or even Batman comics? Do you believe them?" Bloo stated.  
"I love Batman!" Glee squealed.

Meanwhile in Gotham City…  
"Master Bruce, are you getting a cold? You're shivering," Alfred the butler asked the billionaire Bruce Wayne.  
"I think, somewhere, a small green imaginary friend was talking about me as Batman…"  
Back at Foster's Home…

Mac shook his head with impatience and stopped when the computer caught his eye.  
"Hey, what have you been reading?" he asked, burning with curiosity.  
"Co co co co," Coco replied.  
"Fanfiction? Wow, I thought they never exist!" Mac exclaimed.  
"What?" Bloo gasped. "You knew this stuff?"  
"Well, not really. But I heard that 'fanfiction' is a community of stories, called 'fanfics', written by admirers, called 'fans', of a TV show, movie, or book they like. And most of the stories are usually made up for entertainment."  
Bloo stared at Mac with his jaw hanging open. "You knew this stuff and you never told me?!!?"  
"Hey, since you know fanfiction, Mac, maybe you can help us figure out which fanfic is a good one or not," Wilt suggested.  
"Well, I don't know… I heard that fanfics are notorious for bad plots and something else I don't remember," Mac said hesitantly.  
"Oh, be a sport, Ickle Macckie-poo," Bloo teased.  
"All right! Just stop calling me that!"  
Mac took Bloo's seat and looks for another story.  
"Hey, I think I found a good one." Mac began to read the summary. "_Bloo just found the love of his life. Slash…_"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" The Imaginary Friends screamed, startling Mac.  
"Okay, okay, I won't check it out!" Mac said quickly. Then he spotted another story. "Hey, what about this one?"

**Imaginary Kisses  
Summary: Frankie spends a night with a certain tall, red imaginary friend. Extreme Lemon.**

"Oooooooooh, I think I know who this 'tall, red imaginary friend' is," Bloo said slyly, winking at Wilt.  
"I don't see what's the big deal, Bloo; I mean, Frankie and I are just friends."  
"Sus-pi-ciooooouuuusssssssssss."  
"I never heard of this 'lemon' before, wonder what that means," Mac said.  
Glee thought for a while.  
"Oooh, juice!" she said excitedly.  
"See, Bloo, it could be me and Frankie selling lemonade at night," Wilt tells the blue Friend. Bloo just scoffed.

"Um, I never heard of someone selling lemonades at night," Mac stated, thinking.

"Wonder who does that?" Glee wondered.

"Galactic Overlord," Bloo replied.

Mac ignores his imaginary friend and clicks on the story and they began reading.

(A/N: Again, most of the story won't be shown here; use your imagination.)

**Frankie feels his gentle hand all over her skin and her shirt was pulled off. She pressed her lips against his a passionate hunger she didn't knew it existed. Wilt returned that kiss, and they fell gracefully upon the bed... Their moans were the only thing heard in that room, including the movements of his muscles gliding up and down ... she was screaming uncontrollably…**

At the end of the story…

"Ohmigosh!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FRANKIE????!!!!?" Mac shouted at Wilt.  
"NOTHING I SWEAR!!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Wilt apologized, blushing wildly and he then runs out the room.  
"I think I lost my innocence," Bloo remarked feebly.  
"Co co co co co," Coco agreed.  
"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever read," Glee sniffed happily.  
"Okay, this time, let's look for funny fanfics," Mac decided after calming down.  
"But I'll be the one to pick this time," Bloo said.

Bloo pushes Mac off the chair and sits down.

"Lemme see…" the bloo friend scrolls down and spots a new story. "Ooh, how about this?"

Everyone reads the title and the summary.

"It looks okay, and it even says it has humor and parody in it," Mac said.

"What's a parody?" Glee inquired.

"Who cares? It doesn't even say 'slash' or 'lemon' in it!"

_Click!_

**Don't ask me why I put those stories because I HAD TO! And don't you dare say I'm a pervert or something…**

**What story will they read next? R/R please. No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3: Parodies of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Foster's Home, except Glee and the fanfics in this story.

**Note:** I apologize for some distrubing parts in my previous chapter. I promise you I won't write anything like that again.

-Chapter 3: Parodies of the Caribbean-

**Kingdom Wars: The Fellowship of the Imaginary Friends and the Prisoner of Ask-Again  
By: AlsiYephrum  
Summary: When the power of an evil sorceress grows stronger, the fate of the world lies in the hand of one person…  
Rated: K+**

"That title looks pretty awesome!" Bloo exclaimed. "It say's it is labeled 'humor'."  
"You sure about this, Bloo?" Mac inquired. "I don't wanna sound pessimistic or cowardly but what if it's another of those gross stories?"  
Bloo whines, "Oh, come ooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"  
"Fine! But if it's a slash or lemon, don't come running to me for comfort." Mac crossed his arms.  
"Hey, this story's also labeled 'parody'," Glee pipes up.  
"What's a 'parody?' Some kind of vegetable?" Bloo asked.  
"Co co co co co co co," Coco explained.  
"Really?"  
"Co co."  
"Yeah?"  
"Co co co."  
"Cool! This story must be really funny!"  
Bloo clicks on the story before Mac can stop him.

**Once upon a time, there lived a powerful yet cruel sorceress named Frankie Foster, who is a leader of a sinister organization called The Organization Eleventy One.**

"Hey, it's Frankie again!" Glee exclaimed.  
"The Organization Eleventy One?" Mac's eyes widened. "Isn't that the name of the same group from the Kingdom Spades game?"  
"Really? That I must take out my own Key-Sword for this story," Bloo said holding out a strange contraption out of nowhere. It looks like he taped a rusty key to a butter knife. 

**Frankie plans to conquer the world but she was told about a prophecy that a descendant of AlsiYephrum will stop and vanquish the dark sorceress. Frankie then sends Bloo to hunt down the Chosen One. **

"Yes! I'm with the bad guys! I'm gonna kick some serious Chosen One butts with my Key-Sword!" Bloo announced, as he holds up his weapon in the air.  
"Shut up, we're reading," Mac said.

**Meanwhile, a wanderer named Cheese met Mac, who Cheese later realized that Mac is the descendant of AlsiYephrum from the prophecy. They decided to team up to find Eduardo, who will give them what they need to defeat Frankie. **

"Hey, did Cheese get in the story? And how come you team up with him? And why didn't you tell me that you are the Chosen One?" Bloo glares at Mac.  
"It's just a story," Mac sighed. "I'm not even a descendant of AlsiYephrum. It's just an insert character of the author."  
Bloo looked at him with suspicion. "And how would you know that?"  
"The author has the same name."  
"Oh… Yeah, but I thought we're supposed to team up together to kick Frankie's butt! And how would Cheese know about the prophecy?"  
Mac shook his head.  
"Wouldn't Wilt be better suited to hunt down Mac?" Glee wondered out loud.  
"Co co, co co co co," Coco tells her.  
"Yeah, better just roll with it," Glee remarked brightly. "Hey, Cheese joined up with Mac… that means…"  
"Don't say it," Mac warns her.  
"Mac an' Cheese!" The girls laughed.  
"Ha ha, very funny, Glee."

**Later, they saved the life of Wilt who was attacked by Extreme-o-saurs. The group soon came to a village ruled by Mr. Herriman. **

"Oh, yeah… I can totally picture that!" Bloo grinned.  
Glee clears her throat and speaks like him, "I am a boring and stupid rabbit, and you will obey my equally boring and stupid rules blah blah blah."  
Everyone laughed.

**They happily stayed in the village for a few days; unfortunately Bloo arrived and destroyed the village, and murdered Mr. Herriman. **

"CO CO!" Coco gasped.  
"Oh no too!" Glee agreed, staring wide-eyed at the computer screen.  
"Bloo, how could you?" Mac turns to the blue blob friend.  
"Hey, I was doing those poor villagers a favor by getting rid of Herriman," Bloo protested. "His stupid rules could bore anyone to death."  
"Bloo! You destroyed their homes!"  
"Um, Mac… it's a story, remember?" Glee said.

**Mac, Cheese, and Wilt escaped on a flying ship piloted by Captain Madame Foster, who recognizes Cheese to be an old comrade. **

"… And who promptly crashes the ship," Bloo added.  
"Co co co co, co co?" Coco asked him?"  
"Cheese."

**The ship is then attacked by Coco. The ship went down and Coco captures Madame Foster. The others survived and they found themselves in a vast desert. **

"… And will probably die from hunger and thirst," Bloo added.

**They stumble upon a hidden library full of great knowledge and many secrets. Cheese finds a book called, "Sectumsempra", and discovers that Wilt is a spy for Frankie Foster, while Mac is ambushed and gets into a battle with Bloo. **

"Wilt is a SPY?! I knew it!!" Bloo shouted.  
"What if Cheese made a mistake?" Mac asked. "I mean, I doubt he can read at all."  
"Be quiet, I'm kicking your butt right now," Bloo interrupts his creator as he continues reading.

**Wilt, realizing the mistake for betraying Mac, decides to sacrifice his life to stop Bloo before giving the final blow to Mac. **

"NOT WILT!!!" Mac, Glee, and Coco cried. Coco just said, "CO CO!!!"  
Bloo, however, did not look shaken. "Well, looks like the traitorous spy decides to redeem himself before I kicked his sweet patooties with my Key-Sword."  
At this last word, he waves his "key-sword."

**Mac and Cheese then meet Goo, who tells them the location of Eduardo. To their shock, Eduardo is not willing to help them on their quest. **

"When did he pick the right to be chickened?" Mac asked in disbelief.

**But after a forced duel between Mac, Eduardo gave in and gives Mac the stone of Rowling that will vanquish Frankie Foster forever. **

"Co co, co co co co," Coco added. Glee giggled.  
"Yeah! Or even that one!"

**Goo and Eduardo joined to help the heroes complete their mission. They reached the lair of Frankie Foster but they are surrounded by Coco, Bloo, and the organization. **

"Haha!" Bloo stands high on the chair. "No boy, idiot, scaredy cat, and girl can defeat the Organization Eleventy One, and the great Blooregarde Q. Kazoo and his sidekick Coco!"  
"Co co co co co co!" Coco shouted angrily at him.  
"Silence, you bird… plant… plane… thing! Know why? 'Cause this is my… KEY-SWORD!"  
Bloo holds up his weapon in front of her. Big mistake. Coco seizes it out from his hand and threw it out the window.  
"My Key-Sword!!" Bloo gasped dramatically.   
He literally jumps out the window to get it. He forgot how high the window is from the ground and he hurt himself landing on the bushes below.

Bloo wobbles into Frankie's room, holding up his "Key-Sword". It was still intact.  
"My weapon's still standing!" he announced as he holds it high for everyone to see. He turns to Coco, smirking. "Thought you could destroy it, huh? Well, it didn't have a scratch. In your face!"  
"Look, are we gonna finish this story or not?" Mac asked, taking Bloo's seat.  
"Yeah, let's finish it."  
"Co co."  
"I agree."

**Goo, Eduardo, and Cheese stayed to fight while Mac goes after Frankie. Eduardo perished in a fight, but not before killing of Coco. **

"Co co!"  
Coco then marches out the room. Everyone heard a pained yelp ("OW! But I is do nothing!") from Eduardo outside the room, and Coco returns with a smug expression on her face.

**Cheese later reveals Bloo that he is actually Cheese's long lost sibling! **

Everyone gasp in dramatic unison.  
"Whoa, didn't see that one coming," Mac said.  
"That means they're…"  
"Don't say it, Glee!" Bloo warned.  
"… Bloo Cheese!" Glee finished cheerfully.  
"Aaaugh!"

**Mac and Frankie finally meet and they confronted in one of the greatest battles ever known to mankind. Mac, remembering the stone, takes it out and screams, "Itshotintopeka!"  
The stone glows and its beam hit Frankie. Frankie Foster screamed in agony and then disappears in a cloud of dust. The evil organization is gone, and peace has been restored to the world. Captain Madame Foster gave Mac, Cheese, Bloo, and Goo a ride back home to their village on a new flying ship.**

The End.

Silence fell on the four people who finished reading the outrageous story. Then Coco, Glee, Bloo, and Mac burst out laughing and they fell on the floor, laughing their wits off.

"Man, that is the funniest thing I ever read! Hahaha!" Mac exclaimed.  
"Haha! You said it!" Bloo laughed. "Who would in their right mind would make you a hero?! Hahaha!"  
"Co co co co" Coco said, giggling.  
"Hihihihi! How come I'm not in the story? A-hahahaha!" Glee chuckled.  
"Hey, guys, what are you laughing about?" Frankie walks in.  
Mac and his friends stood up.  
"Frankie, you wouldn't believe what we're reading!" Bloo told her. "We just read some of the most awesome stories ever written."  
"Really? What are they?"  
"They're called fanf--" Mac quickly covers Bloo's mouth.  
Frankie raises her eyebrow. "Come again?"  
"They're nothing, Frankie," Mac said quickly. "Let's go play, guys."  
Mac hurriedly pushed Bloo, Coco, and Glee out the room before Frankie can stop them.

Mac and Bloo are walking down the many halls of Foster's Home, discussing about Mac's strange behavior earlier in Frankie's room.  
"What was that about?" Bloo asked his creator.  
"Bloo, we can't let Frankie know about the fanfictions," Mac replied.  
"How come?"  
"Because if Frankie reads any of them, including a lemon between… her and you-know-who…"  
"Lord Voldemort?! Ewww," Bloo grimaced with disgust.  
"No! I mean, if she reads any of them, including the unpleasant ones, she'll go berserk. She'll have mental scars for the rest of her life," Mac explained.  
"Really? I want some mental scars too!" Bloo stated happily, not having a clue what "mental scars" were.  
Then the two heard Mr. Herriman's voice from the intercom.  
"Everyone, please report to the foyer immediately."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why does Mr. Herriman want everyone to come to the foyer? What news does he have for them? Is it because he knows about the crazy fanfictions? Find out in another exciting episode of "I'm Your Number One Fanfiction!"  
**


End file.
